kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fingernails
Hello! I am the site's only current administrator, feel free to leave me a message! Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) something i don't know... hiya! unfortunatly i'm here for a reason :( XD the Albums link on your pretty picture leads to a blank page, i'd fix it but i'm not as wise as you ;) and idk if Kmanwing told you or not but my leg feels better though when the drugs wear off it gonna hurt again :( love ya, see ya...whenever you care to come on X| ♥Luna♥ Wepowting fow dutsies! i have no jobs :( i need a job, what can i do!? i wanna help this wikia as much as possible without breaking anything of your pretties... ♥Luna♥ you hate me don't you? ♥ where'd ya go? o.O ♥ you're late *leans back in the chair like a drug dealer* you're late again,and i just wanted to let you know i resign. we can still be friends, i just resign is all. XO♥ EA, new Album!!! ^.^ she's got a new album coming out! yay! you wished upon a star, didn't you? XO♥ my interent is being a bitch =/ i'll be back in a minute, i just don't want it to do that again XO♥ HELP ME!!!!!!!!! Kmanwing is being mean to me ☻.☻ i had to go and Bud was on and he acussing me of leaving JUST BECAUSE of hatred of Bud but i had to go because daddy was home and i'm sad now ☻.☻ i'm not on the IRC channel we go to, i'm on #Bxqyxo (what a surprise =P) so if you want to talk to me, join, but i don't want you to have to chose between me and him because i allready know who you'll chose, so...yeah... XO♥ Kui Kui ma ei näe te 48 tunni jooksul, kui see ei mater kui teil on teine liiga hilja, sest ma olen endiselt hakkan kick oma perset väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Goodnight, you Strange Boy... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus tsk tsk how dare you not join the IRC! get your ass over here you little dork! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus you under estamate me, i'm not gone yet so unless you can explain here get your bum in there! =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!? I JUST SCARED MYSELF!!!!!!!! ☻.☻do the external links apear themselves? i just made the "yes i can" page on the lyricwikia but i didn't know it would apear out of nowhere on here! is that normal? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus ♥ pwease pwease pwease come to IRC? ☻.☻ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus HAI MUSHI MUSHI! i cought you! please at least talk here? i misses you väärikus, armastus, ühtsus annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy untill you talk to me =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus OH MY GOD I'M DYING AND IF YOU DON'T TALK TO ME DR. GIGGLES WILL KILL ME FORREAL!!!! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus fine, i'll leave you alone XP you won't play with me i won't play with you. GOODNIGHT! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus RE are you on? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus can we at least talk through here? tonight i mean... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i'm going to kill you väärikus, armastus, ühtsus o.O no, nonononononono love... no. i'm going to kill you for something else...no, don't be sorry for anything, you didn't do a thing. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus well, i fell in love with you...so now being all psycho i have to kill you in order for you to love me back... funny how love works, eh? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus true, i mean, you are allready dead... anyways, are all the wikis going to have to have the ugly new look? =( it looks like you were editing the hom page for it... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus =P i guess i should switch over then...damn peer presure. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus ...this is going to take a looooong time to get used to. it reminds me of FB actually XD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus <=( i don't think it's gonna be as easy for me! i mean...i can't even find the home page! do we even get to write blogs anymore? I'M FREAKING OUT!!! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus eek! *clings to you like a cat* this is scaring me more than water... oh, if you still have the link feel free to look around my profile on DA, i uploaded 2 of the...4 i've got in the computer so far. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus =) I Love the new skin . U're amazin Cool. wish i was wise as u Actually, when i got here and i first see all the pages .. My head was saying "meh". So i think that its not so hard.... (sorry i am in a giggle attack so i am stupid right now) yay yay, i'm not a compleate faliur... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus heh, i guess it's okay, i mean, compared to the one's that get jobs doing this i totally suck XD but yeah...thanks ♥ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus yeah, but still, i don't think i'm that good ;-.-; espicially compared to you, my awesome ghost boy. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus =)P okay, maybe i am, but you can make GIFs, i would kill for that talent! btw, check it out XD http://angelicsdaughter.deviantart.com/#/d2ztq3h väärikus, armastus, ühtsus you're a modest dork ya know =) so like the hair fetish pic? XD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus XD...O.O i'm not a dork! XP i'm a darling (virgin) whore ^.^ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i don't even know what those are =P and you avoided my query väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i meant the one on the other wikia, dear Bxqyxo. you sorta just avoided it o.O väärikus, armastus, ühtsus more of a hinting...but okay. so now what? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL KILL WHATEVER IT IS THAT'S MAKING YOU LEAVE! why do you have to go? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus oh, well if it's your bed then sure...i'm hiding under it anyways ^.^ sleep tight my wittle ghost boy =X väärikus, armastus, ühtsus heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp K is being mean to me i can't get to the chat room now, i've tried everything and i sad now, can you magicly apear and talk to me? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus XD wow, you actually apeared, are you gonna talk to me? *gets down on knees and begs* väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i thought the cache only came up when you logged out... anyways, i'm iz here! =D are you iz here? i'm bored... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus boo? bopbeep ^.^ hewwo, you said tomorrow, it's tomorrow, so HALLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus aw, nevermind, my dad 'ill kick me off if i stay on any longer...byes! =X väärikus, armastus, ühtsus dude... can i get paid for making all these pages? XD seriously though i just made 7 and my eyes feel like i should scoop them out with the icecream thingy just to feel relife from the pain of it all! XD (no lie) I.L.U. and K misses you, so come on soon plz!? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus DUDE!!! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHERE IN THIS WHOLE WIDE AND RIDICULOUS UNIVERSE ARE YOU!!!??? it's been five days man! i'm getting lonley here =( Ivan's been some help though ^.^ HURRY UP AND GET BACK ON HERE! you're a ghost, how hard is it to hack a computer to say "hi"!? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus YOU BETTER BE! i hate you so much right now...psych, i can't be mad at you, you asshole *glomps* just DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!!!! *sobs and glomps you* väärikus, armastus, ühtsus *poke* väärikus, armastus, ühtsus hi? ^^; haven't seen you in forever...chat? (doens't have to be IRC =) ) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!! *glomp* i missed you =) how are you and how stoked are you for the new video!?!?!? =DDD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus oh! Happy late birthday again~ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Superguy Hi again :) just to say that im starting to update the spanish wikia , now that i've FINALLY ended the school things. Just 1 thing. Do i have to make the "Slider" or leave it to u? :P Again. Wanna be wise as u someday :P! b00 =) peekaboo väärikus, armastus, ühtsus peekaboo i miss you so i'm going to annoy you untill you play with me xD lalalalalalalalalalalalalala väärikus, armastus, ühtsus STOP KILLING THE CHEESE STOP KILLING THE CHEESE =| i don't even know what show that's from xD play with me? =) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus O.O "what's up"? seriosuly? AOL IS OUT THAT'S WHAT'S UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATCH IT!!! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus did you watch it yet!? =O An space between one day and another, that's the Dark Hour... Haha! bear-tastic ! xD Thanks! ure awesome :D Hi there! Hello, I am BassJapas, from Zeldapedia, where I am currently a rollbacker. I also edit at Green Day Wiki where I am currently a B'Crat, and 3OH!3 Wiki where I also have B'Crat. Aside from the wikias where I have a status, I also edit at Mario Wiki. In the NIWA I edit at the Super Mario Wiki. And on Shoutwiki I edit at Video Game Wiki, which used to be part of wikia. So as you can see, I have a bit of experience, and am a trusted user within wikias. I'm here to help out with edits that might need to be done, and pages that might need to be created. Also, what is the policy on userimages? Because my signature looks ugly without it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ••• boo =) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus stuff XP check it out~!!!!!! =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD lol, Kmanwing is mad at you because he thinks you forgot about him. which you did...so get your @$$ on the IRC reall sooooon~!!!!!!! oh, and...i'm dating two dudes =D you're gonna kill me when you hear who... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i'd tell him but he seems to have dissapeared o.O btw, like the pic? =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus lol, click the smily faces from two messages earlier, it's a picture of someone...who looks very disturbed xD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! xD so whazzup? =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus What should i do? Indications Hey , how are u? I did a logo.... meh... Is it ugly¿? Should i remove it¿? It doesn't fit¿? Tell me please! :D Byee! audio for doll face i took a video for dollface and it has some of the music and the intro. its fair enough to get a very good idea of how the rest sounds like. i also have the setlist, which gave me the title for dollface. here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHsieIK5Dxo - find me on table of love, zeeke starz Ivee Ivee says he will be...going on a school trip and his computer chrashed and that i should tell you this o.o there lol sorry, i'd help out a little more but you keep getting to everything first! >.< lol väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Scream Like I said in the Twilight Saga wiki can you make me an adminsator or a burrecat. Left4Deadseries FAN 12:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) i think i broke it o.o i think i messed up, the new layout is confusing me...sorry, could you fix it or tell me how to? the new page i made, i mean... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xw0cVOqsUVo&feature=feedu new song ^0^ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus xD haha wow...i'm good,...i just got hit on by a mainstream boy o.O and i'm barley wearing any makeup ._. scary. haha xD how are you? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus oh and thanks ^-^